


used to this

by bucketfulloffandom



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "I'm here with the natepat gays pls don't kill me", Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, idk what this is it's a "hi here I am", rated for language that's it, short and shitty and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucketfulloffandom/pseuds/bucketfulloffandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after is something Nate could get used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	used to this

**Author's Note:**

> hi. I'm sorry
> 
> to all my... 14 subscribers: I'm sorry this is not at all what you were expecting. pls don't unfollow me 
> 
> to all the new readers: I'm sorry the rest of my shit is not what you are probably looking for. pls don't kill me
> 
> anyways. I've been in natepat hell for some time now but never got around to writing anything. figured now was the time. this is really short, and really shitty, there's no substance to this honestly. this is really just to let everyone in the natepat fandom know that A New Challenger Approaches! or something like that idfk. I'll probably write something longer and better at some point so keep an eye out for that. thx
> 
> kudos+comments are always appreciated! they fuel me so I don't want to Constantly Die™ thanks ily guys

Nate could really get used to this.

Matt looks strangely endearing when he's just woken up, his hair sticking out every which way, his eyes squinted half-shut as he grumbles and retreats back under the covers. 

“Good morning to you, too,” Nate laughs. “You're a real sleeping beauty, aren't you?”

Matt pulls the covers down just enough for him to glare up at Nate, who smiles and leans down to press a kiss to his forehead. Matt makes a disgruntled sound, but doesn't try to push him away. Nate takes that as an invitation.

“How are you feeling?” he asks, getting up and shifting so he's braced over Matt, their faces inches away, his hair brushing Matt’s brow. 

Matt grunts, then says, muffled, “Like I don't ever want to get up.”

“Was it that bad?” Nate asks, faking hurt.

“Aw, shut up,” Matt mutters, “You and I both know it's the opposite.”

Nate snickers. “Okay, good. Just checking.” He tugs the bedsheets down to expose the rest of Matt’s face and kisses the tip of his nose, then his lips, gentle. “I love you.”

Just as Nate predicted, even grumpy morning Matt can't _not_ melt at that. He presses up into the kiss, prompting a soft laugh from Nate.

“I always have to bribe you with kisses, don't I,” he sighs. 

“Well, I mean, if you put it that way.”

“Do you want to get up?” Nate asks. 

“Honestly? Not really.”

“Good.” Immediately, Nate flops down onto Matt, knocking the breath right out of him. Matt yelps. “Neither do I.”

“Get _off_ of me, Nate,” Matt groans, “You are _crushing_ me.”

“Nope,” Nate replies, tone childish. “Don't wanna.”

Matt sighs, seemingly admitting defeat, and tangles a hand in Nate’s dark hair. “You are not a very kind person, you know that?”

“ _The_ worst, I know,” Nate responds happily. He turns his head just enough to kiss Matt’s forehead again. “You love it though.”

“Unfortunately.”

They stay like that for a while, Matt carding his fingers through Nate’s hair and Nate simply breathing in Matt’s scent, until Matt says, “Don’t you have a morning class today?”

Nate sits up with a start. “Oh, _fuck_ , man, I do- _shit_ -” He scrambles off the bed, just barely managing not to lose his balance as he goes. “Where the fuck is my shirt-”

“Right there,” Matt tells him, pointing lazily. Nate stumbles in the direction he points, fishes his t-shirt out of the tangle of bedclothes at the foot of the bed, and tugs it on. Matt sits up casually, laughing and shaking his head as Nate clumsily yanks his pants on. “You're going to be late as shit anyways, you don't need to break your legs trying to get there on time,” Matt remarks.

Nate pauses, his fly half-done, considering it, then nods, shrugs. “Damn, true.” He promptly falls back onto the bed, wriggles up to cuddle against Matt’s side. “I'll leave in five.”

“Sure you will.” Matt rests a hand on Nate’s head. “You say that, but you might as well call in sick, because we both know that's not happening.”

“You know me better than I do.”

“So I’ve heard.”

Comfortable silence, then, “You know, Matt, I fucking love you. Just putting that out there.”

Matt blinks, bemused for a moment, then his face breaks out into a wide, delighted smile. “I love you too.” 

“We should do this more often,” Nate adds as he drapes an arm over Matt’s waist. “Even though it makes me miss my morning classes.”

“What, get tipsy and come to my apartment to have sex? And you falling asleep in my bed without even cleaning up?” Matt wrinkles his nose. “Thanks for leaving me to do that all on my own, by the way.”

Nate grins, shameless. “No problem at all. I mean, like, this waking up in the same bed in the morning thing. Not just the fucking, we've done that plenty before. It's- you’re real cute when you're half-asleep.”

“Wish I could say the same for you.” Nate makes an offended noise. “I'm kidding, I'm kidding. You're cute, too. Just don't drool on my shirt next time.”

A laugh bubbles from Nate’s throat, joy filling his veins when Matt joins him. “I'll make an effort.”


End file.
